survivorshorttermsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Roblox: India
|previousseason = |season = 9|returnees = |nextseason =|filminglocation = |location = , |survivors = 12|runnerup = DrTocan|previous = Survivor Roblox: Devil's Dance|next = Survivor Roblox: Sri Lanka|intro = Survivor India Intro}}Survivor Roblox: India 'is the ninth season of Survivor Short-Terms For the second time and first time ever, valtkins was crowned the Sole Survivor again due to his social and strategical game over DrTocan in a 3-0 vote. Valtkins is the first ever winner to win twice. Development Shorlty after Season 8, the Season 9 location was revealed to be set in 'India'. Cosmicana didn't reveal anything about Season 9's twists until the day it premiered. It was also revealed that 's infamous 'Mutiny' Twist would be brought back into the game. Before Season 9 there was a poll which was released telling the audience which Season was their favorite, Myanmar had the most votes which meant most of the twists this season resolved around Myanmar's. Twists * '''No Tribe Shuffle: '''No castaways this season would be allowed to switch tribes and had to stay until Jury. * '''Joint Tribal Councils: '''Two tribes who lost the challenge were sent to tribal council together. * 'Immunity Idol: 'Hidden Immunity Idols were back again this season. The standards rules applied and they could be used up through the final 5. * 'Mutiny: '''On Day 12, the tribe which lost the previous challenge (Baramesh) were all asked if they wanted to Mutine which caused a third tribe to be made. Dev, Valtkins and Tocan agreed to join the third tribe. J_xxo was the only one who didn't agree to mutine which, for the first time ever, caused one person to be in a tribe. This also meant if the new Baramesh tribe lost a challenge everyone in it would be automatically voted out by default. But, J_xxo won every single tribe challenge and even survived the double elimination in which the two tribes who finished last would go to the Tribal Council. Thus, making him go to the Merge Tribe. * '''Three Tribes: This season instead of two tribes, there were three due to the Mutiny twist. * Smaller Merge and Jury of 4: Due to the small cast, the Jury was formed in the final 6 and the Merge was formed in the final 5. Castaways Trivia * This is the smallest season to date with only 12 contestants. * This season only had 3 females, making it an outnumbered male dominated season. * This is the first ever season to have an all male final two. ** This is also the first ever season to feature all the contestants of the same gender in the final seven. * No idols were used this season, only J_xxo found an idol but never used it which resulted in him being voted out. * This is the first ever season to have one contestant in one tribe, due to the Mutiny twist; J_xxo was the only person in the Baramesh. Although, due to this being a huge disadvantage he managed to win all the tribe challenges. * This is the second season in a row to make the Jury start before Merge did. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Roblox: India Category:Male Winner Category:Final 2 Finale Category:Seasons in Asia